Ed Edd n Eddy The Next Chapter Begins
by KidPhilly126
Summary: An entire year has passed since the incident of the Big Picture Show and everyone has just finished their last year at Peach Creek Junior High. Its already summer now and the Ed's adventure's are about to continue. Right now I am introducing the prologue of Double D's journal entry. Enjoy reading.
1. Prologue

**Ed Edd n Eddy: The Next Chapter Begins**

By Irving Martinez (KidPhilly126)

_**Author's Log: **_

_**This is my first time actually writing a fan fiction story about the show I literally loved watching and grew up with as a kid. I read a lot of other stories written by several fans of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and they all sounded amazing in one's thought. So I've been motivated to start writing my own version of the un-finished adventure that still lays ahead for the Ed's. I've decided to continue the story from the year following when Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show was released.**_

Start date: Sunday July 6, 2014, 5:00 p.m. rainy day

End date: Friday September 26, 2014, 3:46 p.m.

**Prologue:**

Ever since the incident with Eddy's brother ended and the kids of the cul-de-sac had finally accepted the Ed's, Double D decided to start writing in a journal for the group to be involved in in the following summer, so that they could keep track of the events that passed on in their new lives ahead.

**Edd's (Double D) log:**

**Monday May 31****st****, 2010 10:00 a.m.**

It's hard to believe that almost the entire year had passed after all the trouble we caused with the last scam Eddy had concocted, which made Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Johnny chase us all out of the Cul-de-sac out of anger. I knew that I should've trusted my instincts and told myself to quit while Eddy was ahead. Sadly, I allowed myself once again to be caught up in another misguided attempt, which not only nearly cost us our lives but left the majority of the lane in desperate need of repairs and high costs of property damage, which Ed, Eddy and I, had to clean up and pay with community service hours.

Thankfully Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Jimmy and Sarah came and helped us clean up the mess. As frightening as this sound's, even the Kanker sister's came to lend us a hand, and yet they made no attempt to harass us like they usually do. After we cleaned up and threw everything away at the dumps, we had to continue on with the last couple of months we had left in our final year at Peach Creek Junior High.

Even though we thought that our troubles would be over, our parents had gotten word of our "little" misdemeanor, if you'd put it, from the community and sadly we were severely punished for leaving without word of our safety or location. Eddy was forced to attend anger management classes for all the outburst's that he gave his parents for emptying out his room of his lava lamp, disco ball and electronic devices. Fortunately for him they never figured out the hidden location of the "magazines", which we miraculously managed to locate after Ed's little short term memory loss mishap. I don't even remember how we even found the darn things.

Speaking of which, Ed was punished by his parents in the most painful way they could think of which felt like the end of the world to him. They not only forced him to clean up every square inch of his room with all the sponges he collected, which they found hidden in his walls, but they also forced him to take a real bath and shower with actual soap and shampoo products, washed all of his clothes and bed sheets, took away his television set, he got to keep his comic books but they took away all of his toys and figurines he either already built or started, took down his stairs yet again, so he had to climb out of his window if he wanted to go upstairs and eat and go to school. What hurt him the most was that his parents allowed him to have toast, but he wasn't allowed to have butter on it or have access to any source of gravy. They had also installed an automatic lock system to the window in case he tried sneaking away.

Sarah was off the hook, sort to say, but had all of her dolls taken away and wasn't allowed to go see Jimmy unless it was at school. Jimmy had his teddy bear and Mr. Yum Yum's taken away and wasn't allowed to go see Sarah for the same reason. Him, Johnny and Rolf were not allowed to see eachother unless it involved Urban Ranger duties, which they promised to do in order to help fix any other repairs we might have forgotten or have yet to be seen. Rolf wasn't allowed to eat meat like he was so fond of or else he would be forced to sleep with Wilfred, who still holds a grudge against Rolf for trying to swat him with his shoe during the scam fiasco chase. Rolf may have lost some weight and strength while doing his usual farming duties, but he managed to get the job done and stay strong by eating the beets that he grew in the garden.

Kevin had his bike taken away by his parents and was forced to go to the junkyard and build a new one from scratch if he ever wanted to get around anywhere. His dad made him work weekends at the Jaw Breakers factory that he worked at. His boss knew what had happened and had made the deal with him to make sure Kevin worked until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Unfortunately Kevin's leg strength was too strong for them to comprehend and had actually managed to make the company sales go up. He not only managed to help them make a $1 million profit sales but actually got hired part time for them. He's forced to ride the scratch bike he made from the junkyard. The chain only pops off if he shifts the gear past 5.

Nazz was forced to show her half bald head as punishment for leaving without a word and had her beauty products taken away by her mother. You could say that she may have held a bit of a grudge against us for that mishap, but she forgave us in the end and didn't mind if people stared at her. Her hair managed to grow back fully in April. Unfortunately she had to take the class picture a week before April, which was too embarrassing for her to deal with but she did so anyways.

Johnny was put under house arrest for hijacking a city bus that him and Plank had ridden in on his way to the Mondo-A-Go-Go amusement park that Eddy's brother lived/worked at, which we managed to escape to before everyone else's arrival. Additional charges had been placed which included running red lights, driving illegally without a permit or license and endangering the lives of others. He was caught in his underground Captain Melon Head lair after assaulting an officer, while using plank, adding yet another charge to his record. Plank was thrown and locked inside the tool shed in his backyard, separated from each other. In Johnny's case he thought Plank was in solitary confinement.

As for I, my parents had taken away my chemistry set, gave me extra chores, which I didn't mind doing, all of my research books and tools to any and all inventions they thought I might've attempted to create, if given the chance. And to make matters worse, they had taken away my hat. Without it my secret had been exposed for the whole world to see. My long black hair had finally been seen by everyone to finally see throughout the whole school year.

Ed, Eddy and I were not allowed to see eachother unless it was at school. As for the Kanker sisters, they hadn't done anything wrong but were not allowed to see us unless it was at school. Thankfully something good came out of all this destruction. Now that the first day of summer has begun, we were all allowed to go see eachother once more, but for Ed, Eddy and I, we were still not let off the hook. You'll see why.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**

Start time: Sunday July 6th, 2014 7:00 p.m.

End time: Friday September 26th, 2014 3:46 p.m. (Rainy day with thunderstorms)

**Tuesday June 1****st****,2010 6:00 a.m. **

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-**_

Edd's log:

I had just slammed my alarm clock shut with my fist, wishing I had turned off the dreaded thing the night before. I slowly tried opening my eyes, while at the same time desperately trying to see through the dark and looking at the time, while getting blinded by the high beams coming from the clock. "6:00 a.m. already? Well time to get up". Struggling to lift myself out of bed, I rolled myself upward towards the wall next to me, only to get stuck in the space between the wall and my bed. "Curses". I managed to get up after pushing myself upward with my hand on the wall. Standing up off my bed, I neatly straightened my sheets and steam ironed it to get rid of the wrinkles left behind.

I made my way to my closet, taking out my bath robe, towel, loofa, soap bar and shampoo/conditioner to get ready for my morning shower as usual, grabbing my red shirt, purple short, red socks and finally my black hat that I've earned back. The house was quiet as always since both mother and father leave to work at 5:00 a.m. on the dot. Mother worked as a real estate agent and Father was in charge of a robot manufacturing company, which also builds most appliances and devices used in every day homes. Thankfully that gives me the entire house to myself. Brushing my teeth I heard my phone going off, so I ran to it to see that it was a text message from Eddy.

_Eddy: Sockhead, Ed finally got his cell phone yesterday in the mail. Here's his number. **********_

_Me: Thanks for the heads up Eddy. _

Ed had finally gotten a phone after the entire year of "good behavior" his parents had put him through. He finally got his television back and his figurines. The only thing that didn't come back was personal hygiene, so he went back into his old habits of messing up his room and barely showering. Eddy on the other hand managed to get through his anger management classes but secretly has a few outburst occasions when no one is around. His parents rewarded him with his own cell phone to keep in contact with them and the cul-de-sac kids. What really surprises me is that he was actually awake at this time in the morning.

I head into the kitchen and made myself some Chunky Puffs with toast and orange juice and notice a sticky note on the fruit bowl. As always Mother and Father gave me the numerous lists of chores on it which always led to another list and so on. In my head I kept thinking to myself "It's the sticky notes of the apocalypse!". It was already 9:00 a.m. and was in the middle of fixing one of the air conditioning units until I had received another text from Eddy.

_**Eddy: Yo Sockhead. I'm heading over to Lumpy's house to get him. We'll be over in a few.**_

_**Edd: Thanks for the update Eddy.**_

Finally I finished until I noticed yet another sticky note, hoping that it was the last one for today. Then what I saw written on it was the most shocking news I've ever gotten so far throughout this entire year. I immediately ran out my house and ran over to Ed's house.

"_Fellow's!"_ I yelled running to Ed's backyard and flying through the window to his room, seeing that Eddy was still wearing his signature blue jeans, red shoes, and yellow shirt with a red stripe down the right side. As well as Ed wearing his baggy dark blue jeans, red and white striped shirt, green jacket and black shoes. "Fellow's, I have some terrible news from my parents!", flashing the sticky note in front of them. "So what?" flashing a blank sticky note is your chore today?" said Eddy. "No Eddy, you don't understand the predicament that we're in, Look." turning the sticky note around.

_**Dear Eddward, your father and I have decided that you haven't been punished enough and have set up a meeting later with both Ed and Eddy's parents later today at Eddy's house. Be there together at approximately 12:00 noon. Don't be late unless you desire your punishment to be worse.**_

_**-Love Mom**_

"_What!?"_ shouted Eddy. _"Are they seriously trying to ruin my summer!? It was accident! Why can't they just let it go!" _circling Ed's room in anger. _"No soap for Ed! Mommy! No soap for Ed!"_ screamed Ed diving underneath his what was once cleaned bed_. "Fellow's please. There must be some sort of explanation as to why Mother and Father want to have this important meeting at Eddy's house."_ calmly replied Double D. _"Oh man. They must've heard about what I did to my brother at his job. They always had a soft side for him."_ said Eddy lying low in a corner of the room_. "Eddy calm yourself, and Ed come out from under there. Who knows whats been growing underneath that citadel of unknown diseases?"_ said Double D. Who was I kidding? Ed was gonna get his usual clothes dirtier anyways.

After the stressful meltdown ended, we headed to Eddy's house just 5 minutes before the meeting time, only to find that all our parents have already been waiting for us in Eddy's living room. We sat down on one of the couches as our parents watched us with expressions on their faces like they wanted to grip our necks.

***Eddy's House***

"_Son."_ said Jack, Eddy's dad. _"Now you know that your mother and I care about you as our son and all-". "It was an accident I swear! Ed did it! He pulled the hinges off of Matthew's door at his job and smacked him in the face with it!"_ yelled Eddy out of fear. _"Yeah we heard about that. I never liked that smug little twerp anyways." _said Jack. _"Jack! That's your son that you're talking about."_ Said Jessica, Eddy's mom. _"Look Jessica, he was a little smart mouth always pulling pranks on us a daily basis, who never learned to grow up and you know it. And I'm glad Eddy here had the nerve to stand up to him and do some what of what I wanted to do to him, without me taking the blame."._ _"Now I see who he gets it from"_.

"_Anyways, Eddy you and your friends here are off the hook for that incident you caused last year."_ said Jack. _"Oh-ha-ha ok. So then I can have my stuff back, right?"_ said Eddy shaking. _"Yeah you can have it back but that's not why we're all here." "We're here because we can't trust that the three of you will actually stop building these destructive contraptions, all for the sake of a measly quarter"_ said Lennard, Double D's dad. _"Father please I tried to stay out of it but I let it get the best of me"_ said Double D. _"Eddward your little inventions ended up costing a huge problem, not only for the cul-de-sac, but for us as well. We had to take out a second mortgage on the house and extra insurance on everything. Do you honestly think that we enjoy paying for the property damage?"_ said Carla, Double D's mom.

"_And Ed. Your mom and I are disappointed that you've decided to go back into your old habits of turning your room into a pig sty. I honestly thought that something died in the basement that wasn't me. And it must be a miracle that you haven't even broken any walls or the car, but what really surprises me is that your phone that we got you is still in one piece, compared to Sarah's."_ said Tim, Ed's dad_. "The point is that we can't trust that the three of you will actually lay low and not cause damage, or another stressful meltdown, to all of us. So you have 2 choices. Either go live with your cousins, separated in different states, away from eachother and finish high school there, or go live together in a house and take all your trouble making schemes with you."_ said Angela, Ed's mom.

"_What! Of all the- You have the nerve to split the three of us up and be tortured by stiff's we don't know!"_ snapped Eddy in a rage. Just then Eddy's mom rolled up a newspaper and slapped it down the middle of Eddy's face. _"Ahh- what was that for!?"_ yelled Eddy. _"Don't you dare raise your voice like that again young man."_ said Jessica. Just as she was placing the newspaper down, a knock came on the door. Eddy's dad stood up to go answer it.

_**Knock-knock-knock.**_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_ Said Jack groaning. As he opened the door, a woman was standing in the doorway. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail going halfway down her back. She wore blue jeans, and a white tang top with red dots on it, showing her left shoulder and smoking a cigarette.

"_Ah Bebe, it's good to see ya again after all these years." "Same goes for you Jack. I see you're still a gentleman answering the door for nice looking woman like me."_ said Bebe smoking a cigarette. _"Ahem. I'm still here and alive you know."_ said Jessica. _"Relax Jessica, it's just a little compliment."_ _"Boys you should know who this woman is, right?"_ said Jack. _"Can't say I do."_ said Double D. _"Never heard of her"_ said Eddy. _"Nah-ah."_ said Ed. _"Oh ok, then maybe this will shed some light on the situation."_ said Jack shifting his hand to the door way. Just then, three dark figures made their way stepping closer and closer to reveal that it was…. The Kanker sisters.

"_Hiya boys."_ said Lee, May and Marie all giggling and waving their fingers to the Ed's. _"Kanker's!"_ said Ed, Edd n Eddy backing up against eachother. _"Kanker's bad for Ed! Kanker's bad for Ed!"_ screamed Ed trying to run to the kitchen. _"Oh no you don't!"_ yelled Angela reaching her arm across the room and dragging Ed by his ear. _"No boo-boo for Ed. Mommy! No boo-boo for Ed!"_ screamed Ed being pinned down by his mom.

"_Play nice with your little friends, girls."_ said Bebe. _"Yes mom"_ said the Kanker sisters giggling. They made their way towards Double D and Eddy who were still sitting on the coach and took a seat with them. Double D and Eddy already had a beat of sweat already dripping from their faces, scared to think of what the Kanker's were going to do to them. _"So to make things short, this is Bebe Kanker. She is the mother of these three girls you so happen to be very familiar with already."_ said Jack. _"Oh my, it never occurred to me that this was their mother or that she even existed"_ said Double D shaking in fear.

"_Believe it honey, I'm as real as the floor you stand on. Let me just remind you now so that you don't get forget. I'm a cop."_ said Bebe putting out her cigarette and throwing it away. _"I've know all about the damage you boys been causing for the last couple years, and the reason I haven't brought you three in is because I've been friends with your parents since we was kids. So they begged me to not put you three in Peach Creek Juvenile Detention Center all this time."_ _"Detention Center!"_ replied Double D shocked. "_It was an option at first, but I didn't want that to go onto your personal record son."_ said Lennard. _"Let's just say that we all bribed Bebe to look the other way."_ said Clara. _"I gladly took the bribe and used it to pay off for a lot of things, where I live and to keep food on the table for my girls."_ said Bebe. _"You could've just told us you know"_ said Eddy. _"You were gonna make a big issue about it and I was afraid that you were gonna turn into your brother if you did go. That's why he's been gone all these years."_ said Jack.

"_That's why big bro left?"_ questioned Eddy. _"His pranks went way too far to the point where Bebe here stepped in and taught him a lesson the hard way."_ said Jessica. _"First he spent three months in the detention center, then he was told to leave Peach Creek and live in Lemon Brooks to serve out his probation by working at the Gag factory. After that he went to work at the Mondo-A-Go-Go amusement park after the factory closed down years ago due to lack of sales. He stayed there and never came to visit, even though his probation had already ended years ago."_ said Jack. _"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"_ said Eddy tearing up a little. _"Because we were afraid that you'd turn into the bad role model that he turned out to be. Bebe would've done the exact same thing she did to him if we didn't stop her. And I wanted you to be yourself for once and not be like him. Unfortunately you inherited his desire to scam people but fail unlike him. No offense Bebe"_ said Jack.

"_Anyways kids, the reason that I'm here is cuz- wait did you tell them the first part already?" _asked Bebe. _"Yep"_ answered all parents. _"Good. The reason I'm here is cuz your parents asked me to be in this here little deal to somehow keep you three out of trouble and out of their hair. You already know that my ancestors beat Jack's great-great yahoos in a little card game to own Peach Creek, but let them keep part ownership for good use. Thanks for finding that book by the way; I forgot where I had left it."_ _"The same ownership that Grandpa had that helped us pay for this house with little cost to it."_ said Jack.

"_So kids, what you can do is either live with your cousins, separated from eachother for good, or you can go live in the old abandoned house down the road."_ said Bebe. _"No please! Anything but that! Anything but that dust and germ infested haunted house!"_ pleaded Double D. _"The house ain't haunted. It's been abandoned for years and in need of repairs cuz the last owners were slobs who left all their junk behind. Anybody died in that house Bebe?"_ questioned Jack. _"Who knows?"_ said Bebe lighting another cigarette.

"_So that's your only other choice if you're all willing to cooperate with us."_ said Angela still pinning Ed down. _"I pulled a few strings with my ownership of the town. You can go in whenever you want. Here are the keys Jack."_ said Bebe handing the keys to Jack. _"Pardon me but why didn't you go live in it?"_ questioned Double D. _"Cuz I would've been paying too much on repairs and more on rent if I just left the trailer park. Said Bebe. "Besides we're too used to the trailer if we decided to leave."_ said Marie. _"And we wouldn't have gotten the chance to spend quality time with our husbands."_ said Lee giving Eddy a noogie. _"Grrr. My cousin's place isn't starting to sound half bad."_ grumbled Eddy. _"It's a deal then. Tonight you three are packing up and leaving first thing tomorrow."_ said Jack.

As the rest of that evening went on, Ed, Eddy and I had no other choice but to cooperate with our parents and deal with Mrs. Kanker's offer to move into the abandoned house down the road. It sickens me to think that we'll be forced to live inside that cursed forsaken household invested with rats and poisonous spiders in the smallest corners of the room. I don't know how our parents expect us all to cooperate knowing that Eddy could concoct another scam that could end in disastrous results for us all. Oh why me?

***Double D's room***

Double D had been packing things into small crates and luggage's after he finished eating dinner with his parents.

"_I don't know how to put it in words. I'm here packing up all my belonging's. My chemistry set, my tools, my books, and even my cactus Jim. I had just graduated out of middle school and I'm just about to become a high school freshman. This just doesn't feel right. Most people have to wait until their high school graduation to be ready to move out into the real world. I guess Ed, Eddy and I aren't most people. Maybe this is a test or maybe it's a bad dream. Oh my goodness I'm talking to myself again. I must be going insane. Mother and father are both asleep and it's almost 10:00 p.m. I wonder if Ed and Eddy are having better thoughts about this. Come now Eddward, this should a good experience for you. You'll be getting ready for the real world in no time. Yes that's it. The real world._

_*****_**Ed's Room***

Ed wasn't really taking things as bad as people would. He had been sitting in his couch chair watching monster movies since coming back from the meeting and had not even packed yet. He wasn't really as happy as he usually is. Sort to say he was in a short depression kind of way. He even skipped dinner with his folks and Sarah. Sarah had come down to check on him with a bowl of warm gravy and butter toast that she had prepared and placed it on his table by the window. Significantly, Sarah had gotten along better with Ed as siblings. She isn't as crazy and doesn't go on an anger rampage like she usually would.

"_Big Brother?"_ asked Sarah. _"Are the rumors true?_ _Are you really moving out tomorrow with double D and Eddy?" _Ed hadn't said a word. Sarah went and grabbed the bowl of gravy and tried to spoon feed Ed a few times but Ed hadn't moved an inch. _"Big brother, please eat. I don't want you to starve"_ said Sarah in a sad tone. _"Big brother you know I love you, right? I don't want you to feel sad about leaving the house. Let me help you pack."_

Sarah had done what she said and packed most of Ed's belongings together. The only thing left would be his bed, his table and the TV set. _"Ok that's everything. Don't feel bad about it Ed. You're just growing up quicker than everybody. It part of life. You'll see."_. Sarah walked up to Ed and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. _"Goodnight Big brother. I love you.". _Sarah had walked out of the room and moments later, Ed had a tear coming down his right cheek._ "Goodnight baby sister." _said Ed, still tearing up.

***Eddy's Room***

It was almost midnight and Eddy had all his stuff packed up hours ago. He was twisting and turning in his bed, still thinking about what was said about his brother at the meeting earlier_. "Because we were afraid that you'd turn into the bad role model that he turned out to be. Bebe would've done the exact same thing she did to him if we didn't stop her. And I wanted you to be yourself for once and not be like him"._ Being unable to sleep, Eddy went into the kitchen and made himself some hot milk. Sort of the same way he made it for Double D when he moved in previously before. He was thinking about all the scams that he did in the past all the way up to the incident which occurred last year when everyone chased him, Ed, and Double D out of the cul-de-sac. He put all of the events together and what he couldn't stop thinking about from the meeting and realized that he actually had a good life and thought about the sacrifices that his parents made to keep him safe. _"I could've become worse than big bro."_ said Eddy. He finished sipping his milk, washed the cup and headed back to his room. He was still confused but thought that having a place to himself without parental supervision would be great. With that in mind he slowly closed his eyes and said to himself "I'm not gonna be like him.".

**To be continued…**

_**Authors log:**_

_**Well guys that's the end of chapter 1 of my first ever Ed Edd n Eddy fan fiction story. It took me this long to finish because I've been gone since Wednesday July 9**__**th**__** to go and do my military Asvab exam to help me get into the united states Marine Corps. Luckily for me I passed everything in the medical and physical check-up's including interviews with the liaisons of the marine's branch at the MEPS testing center in Tampa, Fl. I've official been sworn in and taken the oath and I'll be sent off to Parris Island on February 15, 2015 to complete my boot camp training in 3 months. After that I will officially be called a Marine and make my friends, family and my girlfriend proud of me.**_

_**Please subscribe and continue reading what will come next in the Ed's adventure. **_


	3. Chapter 2

** Ed Edd n Eddy Chapter 2: Meet Your New Ed-Mates **

By Irving Martinez (kidphilly126)

Start time: September 26, 2014 8:56 p.m. (Night time, dark and cloudy)

End time: October 2, 2014 11:42 p.m. (Night time)

Wednesday June 2nd, 2010 7:00 a.m.

**Double D's log:**

Something just didn't feel right today. I was ok and had everything packed already onto a small golf cart with a tow trailer in the back, which father had rented for me to use. There was enough room for more belongings but there was nothing I had left, so I headed over to Ed's home to see if he needed any help transporting.

***Ed's House***

I parked the golf cart parallel to the sidewalk neatly then slowly walked over to the door. Just as I was about to knock and ring the doorbell, Sarah had quickly opened the door carrying what seemed to be Ed's gym bag. The same gym bag we used as an excuse to find the "treasure" we thought Eddy's brother had hidden underneath the Kanker sister's trailer. What's odd about it is that his gym bag looked like it was just washed recently. How I wish one of those wish bones would've actually worked for me on that dreaded day.

_ "Oh good evening Sarah. I was just wondering if Ed was ready with his belongings". "Oh.. Err- hey Double D." blushed Sarah. _Sarah still had a crush on Double D from the time he had given her the flower which made Jimmy angry for taking her away. _"Um so yeah, I packed up some of Ed's stuff last night and was just helping him move it out". "Oh well that's mighty thankful of you Sarah. I actually came to see if he needed help as well because father had given me this tow trailer attached to the golf cart you see there to help him move some of his belongings". "Oh well that takes care of things. So is it true that you guys are moving into that abandoned house down the road?". "Yes it's very true. It was the only way to keep the three of us from being separated from each other". "How come?"._ Double D had explained all the events that had happened yesterday with their parents and the deal that was made, while he and Sarah were putting away all of Ed's belongings onto the trailer.

_ "I knew something was wrong with Ed last night but this sounded so horrible". "Indeed it does Sarah. You wouldn't have been able to see me, Ed, nor Eddy until we had finished high school in different states. Heaven forbid that we wouldn't have been allowed to come during vacation and holidays." "Well.. at least you guys made the right choice.". "Indeed. Now where is Ed if I may ask?". "I'll get em". _

About a minute had gone by until the silence outside had been broken. _"Ed! Get up right now mister!"_ yelled Sarah in a loud tone. _"Ed don't wanna to go Sarah! Ed don't want to go!_" pleaded Ed. Just then the door had slammed open because Sarah had just thrown Ed from across the entry way. I had quickly jumped for cover as Ed had slammed right into the pile of bags that his clothes were in on the trailer. _"Goodness gracious! Sarah don't you think that that was a little too extreme?". "Hmm no. It was the only way that he was gonna come out. I'm gonna go call Jimmy. Bye-bye." _waved Sarah walking back into the house. _"Well then. Um let's get to our new place Ed. But first let's get Eddy". "Ouch.." said Ed._

"**Eddy's House***

We came to Eddy's house close to 8:00 a.m. to see if he needed any help but there was barely any room left for anything big. As soon as we got there his dad had already told us that Eddy already went on ahead to the house. So we drove there to see that Eddy was sitting on the porch of the old wreck, surrounded by dandelions and a lot of his belongings.

***The Abandoned House***

"_Well hello Eddy. Nice to see you here bright and early". "Yeah whatever sock head. I've been here since 7:00, carrying some of this load with me on the way". "Well we had stopped over at your place and your father had told us that you had already been here ahead of us.". _Just then Ed jumped out of the trailer, inhaled the air around him carrying dust and started getting ready to sneeze. _"No Ed no!"_ begged Double D and Eddy._ "Ah-ah- ah-choo!" _sneezed Ed.The dandelions were sent into the air like the first time they came to the house._ "Come on lumpy you almost had it". "Sorry Eddy" _said Ed. _"Don't worry about it Ed. We're just nervous about this new experience living together"_ said Double D.

Just then a cop car pulled up to the sidewalk and out came out the Kanker sisters mom, Bebe, all dressed in uniform_. "Evening boys. Ready to move in to your new pris- I mean new place. Hehe" Joked Bebe. "Just give us the keys already"_ grumbled Eddy. _"Listen buster, that's your first strike already and that's just your first warning. Next one earns you a seat in the back with my girls." "Hiya boys" _waved the Kanker sisters giggling. _"Ahh!"_ screamed Eddy hiding in Ed's jacket pocket. _"Oh my, Mrs. Kanker I do apologize for Eddy's rude behavior. It was an honest mistake. He just hasn't gotten over last night."_ said Double D. _"Don't worry about it kid. Here sweet heart, take the keys. You have three copies right there out of six." "Where are the other three copies if I might ask?" "My girls got them around their necks right now." _Double D was looking in udder shock watching the Kanker sisters swinging their copies back and forth from the back seat, giggling and throwing kisses towards him. _"Don't you think that's a terrible idea for letting them keep those keys?" _asked Double D shaking. _"No my girls know how to handle themselves. Anyways, start moving your stuff in quick. I left extra planks of wood on the sides of the house for you boys just in case. Tools are in the shed in the back. I'm taking my girls to work now Hun". "Where do they work exactly?". "They got janitors work back at your school for the whole summer". "Oh well alright good for them."_

Bebe got back into the car and drove off with the Kanker sister's fast, leaving a smoke trail behind. _"Now we know what happened to the janitor"_ said Eddy climbing out of Ed's pocket. _"Well fellows here are your copies of the house key. And Ed, do not swallow the key like last time"_ said Double D looking at Ed who was just about to put the key into his mouth_. "Sorry Double D"_ apologized Ed. I walked up to the door and unlocked the entrance to our pest infested living quarters, only to be pushed aside by Eddy's rudeness of wanting to be the first one to be everywhere. _"Eddy wait! Bebe said this house is in desperate need of repairs." _Shouted Double D. _"Would you relax sock head. Nothings gonna happen"._ Eddy walked 5 steps into the house and stood in the middle of the living room. _"See. What I tell ya"_ Said Eddy.

Just then we heard creaking sounds echo throughout the house when suddenly the floor boards that Eddy was standing on gave way. Eddy quickly held onto the edge of the hole that was made from his weight breaking through the floor. _"Ahh! Double D! Help me!". "Ed quick!"_ yelled Double D. _"Don't worry Eddy I got ya"._ Ed punched a new hole through the floor, tearing off the piece of floor board that Eddy was holding onto and pointing it upward towards the ceiling. I was still in shock that Ed had all this strength and but still disappointed that he couldn't just do things the simple way. "Ed please just put Eddy down gently". Ed let go of the floor board he held onto and Eddy ended up face first on part of the floor that was still stable. Eddy was seeing stars. _"Ed didn't I just say- Oh never mind. Hold on for just a second. I'm making a few phone calls"._ I quickly dialed for Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz as fast as possible before Ed had the chance to tear the house down completely. Heaven forbid that our first day here would be our last.

It took about 15 minutes for Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz to arrive but thankfully nothing else was broken. _"Wow dude I can't believe you guys were moving into this place foreal. Sarah wasn't kidding when she called" _said Nazz. _"Oh I see she had already informed you our entire predicament"._ _"Yeah you know. It beats staying at home with nothing to do, and being stuck at the Jaw Breaker's factory. So tell us what to do Double Dweeb. We'll get it done quick"_ said Kevin. _"Well first things first-" _**(*Smash*). **I was shocked to see that Ed had smashed his head through the wall next to the window, and Eddy was laughing in the background. _"Ed! For Heavens' sake, would you please hold still?". "Sorry Double D. Eddy said there were spiders in my brain". "Eddy!" _shouted Double D. _"What? I was just messin' around"_.

_"Eddy please. We haven't even been here for a day and already you're causing more unnecessary damage than the house can endure". "Eddy bro chill. Do you really wanna end up the same way your brother did?"_ said Nazz. Eddy was struck down deeply on the inside when he heard those words. _"Ok I'm sorry. I won't do it again"._ With that said Eddy picked up a few planks of wood and a hammer from the side of the house. _"I got some of these power tools and some boxes of nails that I bought with my paychecks from my job"_ said Kevin. _"I brought these cans of paint that the art teacher from Peach Creek let me keep. I was her favorite"_ said Nazz. _" And I, the son of a Shepard, brought victor here and gardening tools to help clear away this forsaken land fill left behind from the last owners"_ said Rolf.

Rolf managed to clear the entire yard around the house in less than 10 minutes. This was nothing compared to the farm work he does every single day. He even made a vegetable garden next to the shed in the back. While that was happening, the rest of us started taking out the old furniture lying around and put the out into the front yard. We started pulling out all the old floor boards out and into the garbage cans, while replacing the support beams underneath. I'm glad Kevin had a power saw with a stand to cut the wood equally. I was nervous seeing how far of a drop it would have been going to the basement. Eddy was lucky enough to survive, sort to say. We managed to get the living room finished by 11:00 a.m., when Jimmy and Sarah arrived with cleaning products to wipe down the furniture.

Next thing we did was take down the stairs; well Ed took down the stairs towards the upper right corner. Apparently he got the same skill from his parents, except he just grabbed it from the side and pulled it off; Replaced in 30 minutes. Then we replaced upper walkway, but only a few boards were old and creaking. I walked towards the first door turning into the right and no surprise it was locked from the inside. _"Wait here people. Ed, Eddy and I will go around to the back way and we'll open the door"_ said Double D. So we headed down the hallway and turned to the left corner only to see that the back way had a wide open hole, with a plank of wood as the walk way. I knew that none of us were gonna make it if we jumped. We would've ended up underneath the house. So I got on top of Ed and Eddy got on top of me and we walked together as one person across. The wood broke apart though, so there was no going back.

We walked in and saw that it was a library and pool table room. A fire place by the wall with a trophy shelf, a pool table in the middle of the room, a coffee table, and a trophy stand on the second floor row of the room. I felt like I was in Heaven again with all the knowledge surrounding me. There were a few spiders jumping at us but thankfully Ed managed to squash them all, without using his head of course. I unlocked the door quick and we got out and headed back down the hallway again to the other door, but sad to say that it was also locked from the inside. _" Double D, didn't the Kanker sister's mom give you keys to the rooms as well?"_ asked Jimmy. _"No she didn't. She only had six copies of the house keys. Ed, Eddy and I have three and the Kanker's have the rest. We'll just have to look around the house for the back way into this room. Then we'll make the room keys later". _

We all headed downstairs to the living room and went through the other hallway. There was a piece of the wall missing and yet another hole we had to cover up. I didn't even attempt to open the door ahead because I already knew that it was gonna locked. I instead went to the hole in the wall towards my right, which looked like a way into the room that was locked. "_Can somebody lift me up over this hole over here?"_ asked Double D. Ed and Eddy came and threw me over. The room had a TV set, a cabinet and a wardrobe. I unlocked the door and asked Ed to move the wardrobe closet at the far corner of the room, over to the side. _"Why do you need to move it over Double D?"_ asked Sarah. _"I actually forgot to mention that I looked up the design of the house last night before I slept and saw that there were several designs that showed secret passage ways. You see Sarah; this switch here was hidden because there is in fact an underground passage way that goes through the house". _I turned the switch and we all heard a rumbling noise coming down the hall. _"Oh look Sarah. The book shelf over there is moving"_ said Jimmy. _"Well that's one passage way down"_ said Nazz.

We all went towards the secret entrance and saw a pile of junk blocking our way to the left, so we went down the flight of stairs that still looked like they were intact. Somehow it was well lit. I'm guessing that the stone must've been a special material that reflects light. Around the stone walls were hearts painted in different colors. No doubt about it, this was where the Kanker sisters had us on that frightening rollercoaster ride experience. We reached the end of the hall to see a wide open room in the middle. Over to the left was a huge hill walkway heading up to what seemed to be another room. Kevin went up to inspect it. _"Double D Ed boy, come look at this here"_ said Rolf. I walked over and saw a chasm full of water and a bunch of wood pointing straight to the other side. _"No doubt about it, we would never be able to jump this or attempt to swim over to the other side. The wall is much too high for any of us to reach over, due to the water level being too low". "Hey guys. I actually found more old furniture up here and water pipes connected. A coffee table and some chairs. Real nice." said Kevin. "Kevin do you hear any water running through those pipes?"._ _"Nope nothing, but there's a switch here I could turn it. Let me see". _Kevin turned the switch and we all heard the water running through the system. Slowly the water in front of us was rising right up to where we needed it.

We walked over into another hallway towards us but out of nowhere these bats came and flew down from the ceiling. The girls, and Jimmy were screaming and running around shouting _"Ahh! Get em off, get em off, get em off!"._ Rolf pulled out a beet from his pocket, jumped in the air and started wailing on the bats. _"Away with you, pests from beyond what is good and sacred! You will not escape the son of a Shepard!"_. One of the bats was on the ground trying to jump in the air and fly away. The rest managed to run quickly out the way that we just came from. _"Dude not cool. I swear I might have rabies if that those things bit me"_ said Nazz. _"Not to worry Nazz girl. For the son of a Shepard shall be here to clear the way". "Let's just keep going and hope for the best"_ said Double D. We kept going forward and saw another flight of stairs that leads up to what seems to be a room, blocked off by a concrete wall. _"Ed. I can't believe that I'm saying this but, please use your head". _We all moved to the sides of the stairway as Ed ran as fast as he could towards the door way. I thought that it would be hard but it smashed to pieces right on contact. _"Good idea telling mono-brow to use his head, sock head". "Why thank you for that compliment Eddy. I think"._

_"Well what do you know? Another room and covered up old furniture. A half broken mirror, 2 clothing drawers, a wardrobe closet, and a window blocked by wood. Oh hey, this one has a bunk bed"_ said Kevin. _"Well it's very convenient that this is here, but I would rather have my bed to sleep in"_ said Double D. _"Double D look at this"_ said Nazz. Nazz was looking out the door next to the opening Ed made, so I walked over to see what she wanted me to see. _"Look over there towards the chandelier swinging". "My goodness! Just what were the last owners doing or what were they even thinking?"._ Everyone came out to see why I was yelling and came over to see an even wider chasm opening. Only this time it was extremely long and had an even longer piece of wood as the walkway. We could see the windows in front of us blocked with wood. Towards the left side seem to be another room and towards the right was a bathroom that looked completely filthy. _"Either the last owners were crazy or they must've been circus performers to want something this big dude". "You could be right about that Nazz"._

_"Ed quick, go to the room and move that wardrobe closet out the way. I know that switch is behind there"._ I flipped the switch and what was weird is that the bunk bed flipped into the walls instead. I thought it would help open another passage but I guess not. At least I won't have to try to squeeze through and risk deep cuts. _"Ok I'm climbing over this hole myself"._ I jumped through the hole in the wall into the bathroom, and good lord I couldn't stand that god awful smell. It smelled like.. Well due to my good nature, I wouldn't dare say the word. I ran to the door quickly and begged Nazz to spray the place down with perfume, if she had any on her. I quickly got a hold of myself and took in fresh air. _"Dude that bathroom is just- oh man who would even live like this?". _

The bathroom was such a wreck. 2 windows blocked with wood, a shelf, a mannequin standee, a mirror by the door, a water heater, 2 more drawers, a partially, yet filthy bathtub, the toilet looked worse than anything else in here, especially the inside. Guess we know why the place smelled so awful. "Ok everyone, here's what we're going to do. We're all going to have to walk across this long plank of wood to the other side". _"Are you nuts sock head? What if it breaks?". "Eddy please. Ok if you feel that it may, and I actually believe that it will, then only 3 people should go; Ed, Eddy and I. If my calculations are correct, the door you see over there on the other side is actually the locked door that we passed earlier. So just in case, the rest of you go back the way we came and wait for us there"._ Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah went back, while Eddy, Ed and I climbed on top of each other again and walked our way across, while making sure the swinging chandelier didn't knock us over. Who knows how far that drop is? Even I didn't want to find out. The room seemed to be a make-up room of some sort. I bet Nazz would've loved to have this room to herself. More mannequin standee's, another trophy stand, three more mirrors, but two were make-up beau roes. The rest was covered up furniture that's probably old or broken.

**1:00 p.m. **

_"Come on lets open the door already" _rushed Eddy. _"Hold your horses please"._ The door opened and the others were right outside it like I thought they would. _"Well it seems that we have some more work on our hands". "No sweat, we'll get this done easy"_ said Kevin. It was already 1:00 p.m. and we had so much garbage stuffed into the garbage cans lining up by the sidewalk. At least we managed to get the rooms and the hallways secured with new wood. We still didn't have the right tools to fill in the holes in the walls but we'll get them for some other time. Even though it was work of the Kanker sisters, I decided not to clean off the hearts drawn on the walls of the passage way. It sort of gave life to the place. I'm still wondering how there's light shining through with no problem. It must've been special glow in the dark paint. The good thing about this is that we're all a little safer now that we can walk through easily. As for the bathroom, we actually borrowed a hose from Kevin and sprayed the whole thing down and managed to clean it off easy. The windows were finally unblocked as well.

**2:13 p.m.**

Just then a familiar voice echoed through the house. "Knock- knock; Guess whose back". It was the Kanker's mom. "I see you boys done a fine well job with the wood I gave ya. And I see you had some good help from your friends here". "Oh well if it wasn't any trouble, I actually called them here for a little bit of their time that they could spare. Ed, Eddy and I would've taken probably days alone to get the living room done". "Well you boys did well. Eddward come with me to the car real quick. I brought this cooler with drinks in it. I know you boys must be thirsty by now". Bebe wasn't kidding about the drinks, but I for some reason it felt a little quieter than usual. I looked at the back seat of the cop car and saw that the Kanker sisters weren't in there. _"Pardon me Bebe, but where is Lee, May and Marie at?"_ _"They stayed at the school for overtime hours. They told me that they were gonna walk home like they usually do". "Oh well that's good of them for being so hard working". "If you're trying to ask one of my daughters out, just remember this, I'm a cop"._ Bebe lit up a cigarette as soon as she finished her sentence. I couldn't stand the smell of that cancerous stick of torture. _"Well uh, thank you for the reminder Bebe. I'll be sure to remember that clearly every time"._ I picked up the cooler and started walking back towards the house, as Bebe got back inside the car and drove off. _"Asking out a Kanker sister? Does she really think I would ever do something as life threatening as that?"._

**2:34 p.m.**

_"Well everybody let's give ourselves a little break for now, shall we?"_. I opened up to cooler to reveal over a dozen bottles of soda's freshly bought and cold to the tip. There was a huge variety from cherry, orange and even pineapple. We all grabbed them in enjoyment, and some of us got brain freezes from drinking them too fast._ "Double D, was that the Kanker's mom you told me about this morning?"_ asked Sarah. _"Yes indeed that woman was their mother; Bebe Kanker. She was the one that was gonna take us all away for all the times we caused damage to the cul-de-sac involving Eddy's scams". "I'm surprised you came back alive without getting jumped by the Kanker's"_ said Eddy. _"They're at the school right now working overtime hours Eddy. She said that they'll be walking home like usual"._ _"Dude it feels so quiet and relaxing with the Kanker's not around during the day time"_ said Nazz. _"Speaking of quiet, has anybody noticed that Johnny hasn't showed up today?"_ said Kevin. _"You don't think that he's still mad at us about the whole incident with Eddy's brother last year and us jumping him?"_ said Nazz_. "Johnny the wood boy, must still hold a grudge or maybe not. He's been so good and forgiving at the Urban Ranger's meetings"_ said Rolf_. "I actually talked to Johnny this morning. He said he was waiting for his melons to grow in his yard"_ said Jimmy. _"Well that answers the questions of Johnny the wood boy, now does it?". _

**2:40 p.m.**

As we continued scarfing down the sodas, we immediately resumed our work and started heading down to the basement. Yet another flight of stairs we went down towards, and were in mint condition. They almost seemed to have been installed recently. It almost seemed to look like a good place to be a laundry room. There were some old boxes full of junk, rolled up carpet, shelves, and paintings on the floor, a work table and other things. There was an elevator but it wasn't working for some reason, or maybe it was off. We went into another room in the corner and it was completely wide. I bet Ed would've liked to stay in this room, since he's been so used to sleeping in a basement his whole life. For some reason there was a sandbox in the back and I didn't really think about how we were gonna get rid of it. There's the possibility of vacuuming out the sand then taking the wood off. There were tool boxes, tool shelves, a book shelf, a cabinet shelf, more rolled up carpet, and more boxes full of junk.

_"Ed, lift me up on top of the book shelf please; gently though." "Ok Double D I got ya." "This switch up here should turn on the elevator"._ As soon as I flipped it, we went to the elevator and rode it to the library room. There were more shelves full of books and stairs to one of the shelves, two separate carpets were already spread out on the floor, a coffee table in the middle, and wouldn't you know it, another switch right above the book shelves. I unlocked the door to the room which seemed to exit out to the upstairs hallway to where the other library room was at; the one with the pool table. I had Ed lift me up again to flip the switch. One of the book shelves slid open to reveal a secret room behind it. We were all amazed to see just how big the room was and how high the ceiling went.

_"My-my, this room seems to be an observatory of some sort. I would just love to be in here for the time we stay in this house"_ said Double D. There were chairs, more book shelves and a work table for writing, several windows with broken glass, and scaffolding walkways with only one plank of wood each, that led up to a connected walkway close to the ceiling. I climbed up it myself to observe and report back. Halfway up were two ledges on the walls, the one towards me looked like a good place to relax or maybe put some furniture on, and the other one was small and had a window above it. I guess you could say that it was used for an emergency exit. I climbed up a little to reach the extension of the ledge and went up a few stairs to a support beam that seemed strong enough to walk on. It was connected to a platform in the middle in the direct center of the whole room. I was surprised at how good the architect must've been to have perfectly held it up to the other three platforms with other support beam walkways. These lengths of wood looked too extremely heavy for one person to even carry and lay down without dropping them to the ground. One platform to the left had a small light post, the one to the right had another window with a trophy laying on it, and the one all the way to the front had a trophy stand.

I slowly made my ascension down to meet the others, carefully making sure that I didn't fall off, almost like the time my parents forgot to remind about the bathroom in our house getting taken down. _"We're gonna have to save this room for some other time. There's much work to be done with the other rooms we were just in". "No problem dude"_ said Nazz.

**3:00 p.m. **

Ed cleared out the basement of all the boxes, we actually found dishes and utensils in several of them and decided to keep them in the living room until we had the chance to convert one of the rooms into a kitchen. While he was doing that, Sarah, Jimmy and I took an hour to clear and scrub the whole room from top to bottom. _"Oh-oh Double D. Can I please have this room?"_ asked Ed. _"Why of course Ed. After all you've enjoyed being in the basement your whole life. Don't like to see you have to be forced to change your lifestyle"._

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf brought more lengths of wood from outside the house to replace the planks of wood that were used as walkways. Kevin managed to make sides for the scaffoldings to make sure nobody fell off from the edges. He made the spaced-out ledge even wider and put more secured sides so that nobody fell off when they woke up in the middle of the night. As for the platforms close to the ceiling, he made extensions of the support beams so that the wider lengths of wood would have something stable underneath to hold them and not break off. There were a few close calls where he nearly slipped and needed Rolf to pull him back up quick. He was a bit shook up but managed to get the job done. I decided to take the elevator upward to dust and vacuum out the library myself.

I walked into the observatory and saw the amazing work that Kevin managed to pull off. It actually gave me a good idea_. "I see that things are going great in here. Nice construction work there, Kevin". "Thanks bro". "Kevin had a few close calls falling but thankfully Rolf caught him in time"_ said Nazz. _"Oh my; I see that you're alright Kevin. Don't worry; we won't have to do any construction for right now. Let's head down to the living room shall we"._ Ed, Sarah and Jimmy were already downstairs waiting for us.

"_Everyone, I wanted to thank you all for sparing your time helping us fix the place up. Seeing as how we managed to develop this broken down screaming death trap into a safer environment, I actually had a good idea seeing the work that Kevin did in the observatory room". "What idea did you have in mind Double D" asked Jimmy. "Yeah tell us how my work inspired ya"_ said Kevin. _"Well seeing as this house is bigger than just Ed, Eddy, and I to live in, I actually came up with the idea of all of us bunking in together in this place". "Dude that something huge to take in"_ said Nazz. _"You sure that that's even a smart idea to do yet?"_ asked Sarah. _"Yeah Double D, we're not in college yet"_ said Eddy. _"I know Eddy. I actually thought that could be like a fraternity type of way"._ _"Double D that's a good idea and all but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here that has a stable job" _said Kevin. _"Yes Double D Ed boy. Most of us are yet to be hard working laborers"_ said Rolf. _"Yes I can see that but now that you've all brought that up, it actually occurred to me. What if we all had jobs and then moved in here together? This place is actually feeling more like a guest house in a way." _

"_Double D does have a point you know" _said Jimmy._ "Jimmy you and I are still kinda young you know" _said Sarah_. "Yes that's true". "We'll have to think about it dude. Maybe we could have sleep overs and stuff but living together is gonna have to wait" _said Nazz._ "Well those are all good points, so I thought about making this an emergency place to escape to if anything. I even thought about where your rooms should be at". "Really you already picked out our rooms? That's so cool" said Nazz. "Yes indeed Nazz. When I get the chance I'll head to the hardware store to get replacement locks for all the doors. So here's how I thought the order should go". _

_"Room number 1: the pool table room. Eddy will sleep in that room since he's fond of playing the game. Room number 2: The observatory. I thought about having Kevin's help into converting the upper layers into three, maybe four rooms and the floor level into a kitchen actually. I actually wanted to be there. Room number 3: The make-up room. The one down the hallway there should go to Nazz. Room number 4: The TV room. The room across from the one I labeled for Nazz should go to Kevin. Room number 5: the bunk bed room. Sarah and Jimmy should share it. Rolf I actually thought that you should be one of the people to go into the observatory room, when we convert. What do you guys think?"_

_ "That actually sounds cool and all but Double D don't you think Sarah and Jimmy sharing a room is a little R-rated?" _asked Nazz. It took Double D a few seconds to realize what he just thought about the room arrangement. _"Oh my"_ blushed Double D. _"Yes of course. How could I not think straight about that? Then Nazz would you share the bunk room with Sarah and Jimmy convert the make-up room into his style?". "Yeah sounds good". "I didn't understand what the R-rated part meant" _said Jimmy._ "Um, you'll know later on" said Sarah. _After that little discussion, everyone liked the idea that I had come up with and decided to agree on doing it as they feel. They helped us bring in our belongings into the rooms I had labeled for Ed, Eddy and I. Then they helped us get our beds and moved in our furniture around.

**4:00 p.m. **

"_Hey guys I'm gonna leave this paint here for tomorrow ok. I'm actually gonna see if there's any summer job opening's available. Sarah, Jimmy; come with me and search too. I wanna work together in the same place"_ said Nazz. _"Sweet, I wanna work in a doll store"_ said Sarah. _"Beauty products for me"_ said Jimmy. _"Rolf does not need to slave over a table all day to satisfy another fowls needs. I make my living by selling the freshly grown jewels of life in my garden to the market. With that I shall bid you all farewell and continue tomorrow"._ "Yeah I'm gonna head off too. Gonna go adjust my bike for work tomorrow. Later" said Kevin. "So sock head, how's this gonna work out; everybody moving in with us?". _"Well Eddy it's not technically moving in just yet Eddy. It's pretty much giving them a second home to run to if anything". "So are going to share the same bathroom Double D?". "Well that was also on my mind Ed. I really don't know how all of us would share one bathroom and the time it takes us to shower quickly. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, try to sweep and vacuum this place up. I'll be down the hall fixing the bath tub."_

**4:45 p.m.**

I honestly couldn't believe how long it was taking me to fix a simple tub. The disgustingness coming out of this tub and shower head; It's was like some type of horror film that Ed watches in his basement. Mud kept on spewing out and this foul odor kept coming out like it was connected to the sewer lines. Now this green slime was building up from the drain slowly. I honestly didn't know how to stop it. I suddenly heard my name being shouted while I was sweating from plunging the slime back down the tub. _"Double D help!" _shouted Eddy. _"Eddy this better not be another one of your pranks from the first time we were in this house!"._ I didn't believe or buy what Eddy had to say until Ed shouted out the forbidden name. _"Kanker's!". _I froze in fear after hearing what he had just said. I then heard footsteps coming towards the door. I panicked and couldn't think of a place to hide. My heart was pounding so hard that I could barely move. I slowly tried to make a run for the bunk bed room next door but it was too late. The door we had built for the bathroom opened fast; slammed onto the wall and made the lights flicker on and off. A dark figure came in slowly through the doorway and whispered _"Hiya dreamboat"._ It was Marie Kanker. _"Wait no please! I'm too young!"._ Marie was giggling as she stepped closer and closer towards me until finally she grabbed me from my shirt and dragged me back to the living room, probably to sexually harass the three of us once more.

I was thrown onto a couch in the middle of the room where Ed and Eddy were sitting down in. The Kanker sisters were still giggling which frightened the three of us, causing us to shake. _"You boys know exactly what we're here for right?"_ said Lee looking down on us smiling. _"Just get it over with please!"_ said Eddy. _"May, get the bags over here quick"_ said Lee. _"Why do I have to do all the work?"_ said May. _"Now!"._ Lee threw May out the front door. May came back in dizzy carrying three bags stuffed with items. _"We heard you guys were gonna need some help fixing this place up but looking around here, you already did" _said Marie. _" Yes well um, we had the kids come over and help us rebuild the place up a bit. The only thing left now is the cleaning and fixing the bathroom, and other stuff"_ said Double D. _"Well what a coincidence cause that's what we're here for" _said Lee. Lee opened up the bags to reveal that it had cleaning products in it. _"Where did you get those cleaning products from?". "Oh we took them from the supply closets around school. They're not gonna notice or even care. Now let's get to cleanin' girls"_ said Marie.

As quickly as they came they swept throughout the house alike a plague, but instead of sickness it was cleanliness. I've never seen a house so clean in my life. We've seen how the trailer was but for them to leave a place spotless was unbelievable. _"Double D when are they gonna leave?"_ whispered Ed. _"Let's try to make a run for it guys"_ whispered Eddy. We slowly tip-toed to the door as quickly and quietly as possible, but then out of nowhere May had appeared behind the door and slammed it shut. _"Where do you think you're going?"_ snickered May. Somehow Lee and Marie didn't appear. _"We were- we were um- Just-just going to get some parts; yes parts for the bathroom"_ said Double D. _"Oh don't you worry I got everything here". _May took out another bag and out came a bunch of pipes and parts to fix and replace the tub and shower head. _"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll go fix the tub. You guys just stay and watch some TV"_ said May flipping the channel to the fish show we always see.

**6:00 p.m.**

It's been more than an hour already and we've been hearing power tools, sawing and breaking sounds all this time. We couldn't even get out the couch out of fear of whom or what could happen next. Finally the sounds all stop simultaneously. _"Hiya boyfriends!"_ said the Kanker's sneaking up behind the couch. We huddled together in fear of what they would do to us. _"Come on. We got something to show ya"_ said Lee. They all dragged us by our shirts to the bathroom passing the make-up room. _"My word; I've never anything like this" _said Double D. The bathroom floors were all white tiles, the walls were painted white, the edges were painted light blue like the sky, the toilet looked like it was new off the store shelf, the sink was made into two separate ones with a wide counter with drawers and a mirror on the wall, and the bath tub was a like a wide hot tub with the shower head having different turn settings. _"Oh you guys don't gotta worry about not having hot water. We rigged the hot water heater to be temperature controlled whenever you want it to be. So you have unlimited hotness"_ said Marie. _"Also we saved you the trouble of just having one bathroom. Come check this out"_ said Lee. We managed to walk, instead of being dragged, to the underground passage way and crossed the water bridge to see that the upstairs room had a wall built already. _"So this is what that sawing noise was earlier? You built another bathroom by hand and with stairs to easy access?"_ asked Double D. _"Yep. Go check it out"_ said May. The three walked up the ramp way, opened the door and saw that this bathroom was almost the same as the other one but even better.

_"Wow this is actually cool"_ said Eddy. _"It sure is"_ said Double D. _"So what do ya think?"_ asked Marie. _"I must say, this is ingenious. However did you three learn to do this?" "We've messed around a lot in the trailer park. Oh and we've installed a washing machine and dryer under the stairs in the basement. We messed with the electricity too"_ said Lee. _"Just give us some more time and we'll be done quick"_ said May. _"Actually I did need some assistance. You see I had the idea of converting the floor level of the observatory, the room behind the library book shelf, into a kitchen. I was hoping you know where I could find items for it"._ Eddy and Ed still looked scared of the Kanker sisters still being in the house longer. _"Sure we can do that"_ said Marie. _"I'll gladly drive with you on the golf cart to go get the items if necessary". "Sure let's go"._ Ed and Eddy stayed behind while I drove with the Kanker's to the trailer park to go get the items. We went into an abandoned trailer that's been labeled un-livable by the county, we took the microwave, took down the cabinets, oven, sink, and fridge. They told me that anybody was allowed to take the items apart but decided not too since they wouldn't know where to put them. We hurried back and placed the items in the observatory and installed them quick. Thank goodness the Kanker's knew a lot about electrical wiring. We cleaned everything up to make sure it was disinfected from not being used in so long. Only thing we were missing was a food closet but we can build that later.

**7:30 p.m.**

_"Well ladies I'm glad you were able to lend us a hand with the house"._ _"Don't mention it. Call us when you need us"_ said May. All three of them handed me their numbers on a slip of paper. _"Wait hold on it's getting late. Let me take you three home quickly"._ They gladly offered my service since it was already getting dark out. They thanked me as soon as I dropped them off to their trailer. It seemed that their mother must've been asleep or something since I didn't hear her. I drove the trailer back to my house, or my former home, to drop off to father and mother. I walked back down to our place and saw that Ed and Eddy were enjoying themselves on the rest of the sodas left in the cooler. _"Double D you took so long. While you were gone, Rolf came and gave us all this meat and stuff to cook with"_ said Eddy_. "Jimmy came and gave us half of his peaches and cream too"_ said Ed chugging down the cream. _"Well I must say that was nice of them"._ The fridge was practically full and we had our food for the rest of the week. Hopefully Ed doesn't scarf it down like he did when he was sleepwalking. _"Well gentlemen, let us enjoy our first night here in our new home"_. I grabbed a cherry flavored soda from the cooler and drank it in satisfaction. Deep inside I was excited to be living on my own for the first time with my friends, but on the inside I felt sad and scared. I wonder if I'll get over this feeling.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Log:**

** Well guys that concludes chapter 2 of my Ed Edd n Eddy fan fiction story. There will be more surprises on the way. I know this chapter was a bit long but it's actually worth reading. Please subscribe and follow me for more excitement on the Ed's adventures. **

**KidPhilly126 signing off... **


	4. Chapter 3

** Ed Edd n Eddy Chapter 3: New Eds-perience**

By Irving Martinez (KidPhilly126)

Start Time: October 4th, 2014 9:24 p.m. (Dark and chilly out)

End Time: November 20th, 2014 12:35 a.m. (Dark and cold out, 46 degrees)

Thursday June 3rd, 2010 4:00 a.m.

**Double D's Log:**

**4:****00**** a.m.**

I had woken up suddenly from a cold sweat and was trying to focus on where I was. I didn't have a nightmare or a dream at all; just a blackout. I looked at the clock and couldn't believe it was this early in the morning. The moon was full blown outside the window where the small trophy still was. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom downstairs, trying to carefully get there without tripping or stepping on anything, or even falling off the walkway. I was washing my face with hot water and decided to brush my teeth since I was already awake. I went back upstairs to the library and decided to get the last cherry soda that I hid in the back of the fridge for myself. I know it's not good to be drinking something this sugar-loaded in the morning but I needed something to wake me up a bit. I headed back up to my room and decided to change into my usual clothes that I wear; orange shirt, purple short, blue shoes and my hat. I put on a gray jacket that I had in my bag, unplugged my phone from my charger and headed back down and out the front door. I had a feeling that Ed and Eddy were still asleep, so I made sure not to wake them up.

I didn't know where I should go so I just started walking down the sidewalk. Eventually I decided to head to the creek where we went to that one time to catch frogs for one of Eddy's scams. By the time I got there it was already 4:38 a.m.; the moon was still shining bright and it was a bit chilly out. I had noticed a dark figure sitting by the water in a chair with another chair by them. I got closer and caught a glimpse of white skin and dark blue hair. It was Marie Kanker. I wondered what or why she would be here this early in the morning; so I called out. _"Marie is that you?"._ She looked back and was surprised to see me here. She smiled a bit but it was more of smirk you give when you see someone you like show up randomly out of nowhere. I saw that she was wearing her green cargo pants and black shoes and wearing a black jacket. For some reason I wasn't scared at all to come closer to her. _"Oh hey Double D. What brings you here?" "Oh well um, I woke up from a cold sweat and randomly decided to come here for no reason. May I ask why you are here this early in the morning?" "Oh well I don't know really. I come here a lot during Saturday mornings during the school year and almost every day during the summer. I guess you could say that I needed a stress free environment to be in". "I see. Are you waiting for someone by any chance? I see you have two chairs with you". "Oh no, I'm not. I just thought that if someone I knew came they would sit down next to me and talk. You can sit down if you want". _I took her offer and sat.

"_Oh um, I've been meaning to thank you and your sisters a lot for helping us fix up the place real good. I never thought that you three knew so much about wiring and such". "It was something we all picked up naturally. I guess you could say that we got it from our dad's but really we saw our mom mess around with electronics a lot. We really didn't know them because they never stuck around". "Your dads?" "Yeah; me, May and Lee are all sisters but from three different dads. So really we're all half-sisters but we love and care about each other". "I'm sorry that you didn't have your father's in your lives. It's amazing that you three have these gifts that your mother gave you all". "Yeah it's cool. I really don't care if they never come back. Even if they did I wouldn't forgive either one of them for leaving my mom all alone to raise all three of us". "Marie they're still your father's. Even if they're not here now, they will always love you as their daughters". "Whatever. I'm sorry that I'm acting this way. I just wonder why life is like this. I don't hate living in the trailer park, I love it. Don't think I don't". "Don't worry I never even think that you'd hate it"._

The wind was blowing a little harder and struck passed us both, sending chills down our spines. I could already feel goose-bumps on my arms. Marie fell in close to me. I guess the cold was bothering her a lot. I could've sworn that I heard her make a little dog whimper. I held her close to keep her warm as I could. _"Marie if you want we can go back to the house to keep warm". "Yeah sure let's go". "Are you gonna take the chairs with you?" "No just leave them there. I'll come back later"._ The wind kept blowing harder and harder as we got closer to the house. We finally managed to get in and keep warm_. "Double D I'm gonna go take a shower ok". "Ok Marie. I'll be upstairs in my room. I'm all the way at the top". "Ok."_

**5:30 a.m. **

I decided to cook something warm and quick with the meat that Rolf had left for us. Marie had just come in and saw me cooking some thick slices of smoked ham and pork. I laid some down for her on the table with a grape soda. _"Where did you guys get the meat?" "Rolf had dropped it off for us while I was taking you and your sisters back home. Jimmy had even given us half of his peaches and cream supply as well". "Nice. You guys didn't even have to do food shopping yet. It's great that your friends have your back". "Yes it is. I don't know where we would've been without them". _We finished off the meat and put them in the sink to wash then headed up to the ceiling level. _"Marie I left these clothes out for you to change into if you wanted to feel comfortable". "Thanks. Could you look away please?"._ I looked away to make sure I didn't see what I wasn't supposed to see. The clothes I had given her were pajama pants and one of my short-sleeved gray shirts that I usually wore for physical education, which I hated so much. _"Ok you can look"._ I saw that the pants fit her fine but the shirt was a bit baggy. She didn't mind it. We got into my bed and under the blanket quick to keep warm. The cold air was somehow making its way in. _"Hey Double D". "Yes?". You've never done this before have you?". "No not at all. I've never shared my bed before with anybody". "Oh ok; Night". "Sweet dreams Marie"._

**8: 05 a.m.**

The sunhad shot down light from the window and the whole room was lit up. I woke to see that Marie wasn't next to me at all. Was I dreaming those events? I looked down on myself and saw that I was still wearing the clothes I wore to go out earlier last night, so it couldn't have been a dream. Marie was in fact, here in my bed with me. I wonder where she could've gone to. I got out and made my bed anyways and decided to not to sleep in all day. I went down and didn't hear anything at all from Ed or Eddy. I went to check on them and saw that Eddy wasn't in his room at all and Ed wasn't in the basement. He still left a big mess like he usually does. It looked like it was freshly made so he must've just left with Eddy somewhere. I headed back upstairs to see that Marie was sitting on the couch, dressed in her normal clothes, watching television. I wonder if Ed and Eddy must've seen her. _"Well good morning Marie". "Morning dreamboat. How'd you sleep?" "Fine as you can see. As for you?" "I slept like a baby". "Don't you have to go to work today?" "No; the school is closed for today. I got the whole day to myself"._

We sat on the couch watching whatever show had been playing and it just hit me. _"Wait Marie, how do we have this channel?" "Remember last night I said I watched my mom messed with electronics? Well as you can see I found a satellite dish in the junkyard and got you guys some free cable". "Well that's nice but isn't that illegal?" "Not if you get caught; but it's not gonna happen. The law isn't that strict here in Peach Creek. Also my mom knows people from the cable company". "Oh good. Did you happen to see Ed and Eddy leave by any chance?" "Yeah I saw them leave out the front door but they didn't see me. They left you this note"._ I read the note which was written in Eddy's hand-writing.

_**"Sock head, me and Lumpy are going out job huntin' right now. We'll come back later.**_

_** -Eddy **_

_**p.s. Nazz said to meet her down at the mall later at 1:00. Don't be late.**_

___"Strange. I wonder what Nazz wants with us". "Maybe it's her birthday, who knows?"._ At any rate, I took the time to go upstairs to my room to try and evenly mark the space needed to convert the area into two more rooms. I heard Marie come up to check what I was doing. _"What are you making?" "I making the area spaced out evenly to build more rooms up here with Kevin later on. It was an idea I had yesterday after seeing that he was able to do all this in a day including the area under here that he made wider. I'm not sure what would go there". "Why not another bathroom?" "You know, that's actually not a bad idea, but we're gonna need more materials and money is limited right now". "Dreamboat I think it's time for you to go job hunting or salvage from the junkyard". "Well the junkyard doesn't sound bad. We've found things there we wouldn't think to find before, like the turkey basters, or squirt guns that Eddy came up with". "The same squirt guns we used on you guys to keep your feet stuck to the ground, haha"._ I still rue the day Marie and her sister's pulled that stunt on us. _"Hehe yes well um, for now I'll leave this here as a future project. What do you say we go check the junkyard for supplies?" "Yeah let's go"._

**9:34 a.m.**

As we got to the junkyard I saw some old stuff around that brought me down memory lane. I saw the proto-type rocket pieces from the time Ed, Eddy and I thought that we were on another planet full of robot rebels. The darn thing was still left in pieces but it didn't matter much. I didn't think it would actually fly without fuel. Wouldn't you know it, I saw the old van that we always go to, to think whenever we had issues haunting us. I checked inside and saw that the water bed was still in one piece. I couldn't help it, I just had to jump on top of it again. _"Wee!" "Double D, really?" "Sorry, force of habit"._ I got off and continued on with Marie. _"So anyways, I was thinking we head into the deep part of the place. We'll find pipes and other stuff still in one piece, believe it or not"._ It's funny how the junkyard is immensely huge but it doesn't compare to all that running around we did to find Eddy's brother. _"Over here dreamboat"._ Marie had pointed out a huge pile of boxes that looked like they were all searched through recently. Maybe this is where Marie and her sisters got those pipes for the bathroom from. My hunch was correct. As we were looking through the boxes, they were full of pipes that still looked new and unused. A lot of them were heavy and would've been a hassle to carry back by hand but we packed up the smaller ones in our bags. _"Marie, do you think that we can come back later for the bigger pieces? We can carry the small ones for now"._ _"Sure. I had a feeling you weren't gonna be able to. You got such small muscles, no offense"._ _"Non-taken"._ Now I kinda wish I had actually tried lifting weights during my last year at Peach Creek.

_"Oh hey, there was something I've been meaning to show you"._ Marie walked over to a pile covered by a shower curtain, pulled it off and revealed a moped that had an all-white framework, had a black seat, and looked slightly worn out and a bit rusty_. "So what are you planning to do with that moped Marie?" "I'm gonna ride it silly. I've been trying to get my own ride to go places since I'm too young to drive a car. I rebuilt this whole thing piece by piece with parts all over this place. Watch this"._ Marie took out a key out from underneath the back and switched on the ignition. The motor roared loud for such a small vehicle. _"My word; the sound it makes is almost equivalent to a motorcycle engine". "I know my stuff. I've been working on this for the last few weeks. Trust me, this baby is gonna ride fast". "Knowing you I bet it would". "Hop on"._ I got on in the back, which had enough room, and off we went full blast. Marie wasn't kidding. We were going nearly 30 miles and making sharp turns around the junkyard. All of a sudden she revved it even harder and we were going 40 miles right out the exit. _"Hold on tight!"._ What did she think I was doing? I was scared speechless as soon as we took off. We just made it back into the cul-de-sac area going 50 miles until finally she pressed the breaks and sent me flying through the air, landing inside the neighbors trash can.

_"You ok Double D?". "Yes just fine. I'll live through this like everything that's crushed me, just like Rolf's hat of discipline". "Hat of what?" "It's a long story"._ We got inside the house and placed our bags by the doors. I went to the shower by Nazz and Sarah's room to wash off all the smudges and the smell around my body. I never felt like having a shower so much in my life. Well there was that one time my mind cracked and I was walking around the cul-de-sac covered in garbage and other things. Things that for some reason were crawling around me in places they shouldn't be. ***Knock-knock-knock*** _"Hey Double D, I left your clothes here on the table by the door"._ _"Thank you Marie"._ Its times like this that I'm actually glad that a Kanker is around actually helping and treating me normally. I got out and got dressed quick. Marie had left out the back-up clothes that looked like the ones I was already wearing. I checked the time and saw that it was already **11:50 a.m.** I walked out to the living room to see that Marie wasn't there, so I checked the observatory instead. There she was in the middle level walking around the place like she was planning something. I walked up to join her.

_"Got some ideas for this section Marie?" "Well I have an image but I don't really know how it'll actually fit into reality". "Well I did have the idea to make this another room originally but I am leaning towards the bathroom idea. Let's just leave it for ok. We gotta go meet Nazz at the mall". "Alright let's go"._ We got out the house; hopped back onto Marie's moped and headed off to the Peach Creek mall downtown.

**12:30 p.m.**

We got there early and in one piece thank goodness. I was still scared shocked that Marie kept revving the moped fast. It's like the motor was on steroids or something. _"I'm surprised you haven't screamed like a little girl yet". "Marie, please try to go slow next time before we really get injured". "No promises dream boat"._ As she chained up her moped we went inside to try to find Ed, Eddy and Nazz. I must say the mall looked bigger than the last time I was here. We looked around and saw most of the popular name brand stores like Victoria's Secret, Tommy Hilfiger, and GAP. Suddenly I just received a text message from Eddy.

"**Sock head Nazz said to meet in the food court in 10 minutes.**

**Thank you Eddy.**

_"Honestly I don't see why he keeps calling you sock head. It's kinda getting' old". "I know and sometimes it's annoying but I'm used to it. Anyways lets head to the food curt and see if anyone is gonna be there"._ As we got to the food court I didn't see anyone we knew in sight until I saw Johnny for the first time, in who knows how long, working behind the counter at the Chinese booth. _"Johnny is that you?" "Oh hey Double D. What a surprise to see you here. Free chicken sample?" "No thanks not right now. So this is where you've been this whole time?" "Yep I've been working here with Plank since after New Year's. He's working the register right now"._ I was still shocked to see that Johnny is still doing things with Plank as a real person. He's even wearing the hat and uniform for this job. How in the world did Plank even get hired here? Better yet; does the manager even know that Plank is just a hunk of wood? _"Plank! Johnny! Here are your paychecks"_ said the boss. I stand corrected.

_"So what brings you here Double D?" "Oh well, I was told by Eddy to meet him and Ed here because Nazz told us to meet her here at the food court at 1:00". "Really? I got a text from her too. Maybe she told everybody". "Could be possible". "Anyways, it's already time to clock out and it's almost 1:00. Let's go Plank"._ We waited out by the tables and ate Chinese fried rice and chicken that Johnny got for free every 2 weeks. I looked around and saw Ed and Eddy heading towards us. Eddy didn't look happy to see Marie here. _"Sock head, why is there a Kanker here with you?" "Eddy please it's not what you think." "Cool it shrimp before I get my mom on you" said Marie. "You wouldn't dare"._ Marie pulled out her phone and started dialing. _"No wait!"._ Eddy jumped on the table and begged Marie not to call her mom. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. _"Hey mom can you tell Lee and May to get down at the mall. There's a sale going on. Yeah you know the special sale you like. Thanks love you. Muah!"._ Marie hung up her phone and giggled at Eddy. _"You evil conniving-". "I will call her again and tell her exactly what you said shrimp". "Eddy please would you let it go already. You already have one strike against you. Next one earns you a seat with Marie and her sister's in the back of the car"._ A drop of sweat came down from the side of Eddy's head, realizing that he didn't want that to happen. _"Ok fine"._

Finally it was 1:00 p.m. and Nazz had just shown up with Jimmy and Sarah. _"Guys I'm glad you could make it"_ said Nazz. _"So Nazz what was it that you needed Ed, Eddy and I to come here?". "Well I just wanted you guys to know that I got hired at Victoria's Secret and- "And me and Jimmy got hired at Build-a-Bear workshop"_ said Sarah. _"Yeah that too". "What for real? It was that easy?" "Well not really Eddy. I was lucky because nobody else was around and a lot of the girls who work there had college to do, so they gave me the job right away". "Sarah and I are working part-time on the one thing we know better than anyone else. They would have given us full-time but we're not old enough yet to stay after hours"_ said Jimmy. _"Nice to know the kids work in a doll shop". "Shut up Eddy"_ said Sarah. _"Anyways, good news for us too; Ed and I got our own jobs too. Show them Lumpy"._ Ed slammed his foot on the table and pulled out a work schedule from GameStop from his sock. _"Sweet huh? The manager was such a pushover, hahaha". "Eddy you know that's wrong of you to treat the manager in such a harsh manner"_. _"Whatever__Double D , we got a job now. I still have yet to see you sign up for one sock head". "I'll sign up later". "Double D its better if you do it now. The longer you wait the harder it gets_". _"Don't worry about it Nazz. I'll get it later."_

_"Hey Marie! How's my little sister doin'?"_ shouted Lee. _"Oh great now the other two Kanker's are here"_ said Eddy. _"Shut it shrimp"_ said Marie. _"Marie was my little man giving you trouble here?" "Yeah he was-" "No I wasn't, she's lying"_ said Eddy sweating from his forehead. _"Kanker's don't lie shrimp. Except for that one time we did May's makeover. Hehehe." "I still hate you both for that"_ said May. _"Hey we got you your man as a I'm sorry gift so lighten up will ya." "Whatever."_ Lee reached her arm across the table we were sitting at and lifted Eddy in the air by his three hairs. _"So how's my little bundle of shrimp been treatin' my sister lately?" "Put me down Kanker!"._ Eddy kept on squirming around trying to get loose from Lee's grip. I must say, how's it even possible that his hair strands haven't even ripped off yet from all the times that Lee carried him like that?

_"Well everyone, since we all know about the good news about getting jobs, what say we head back to the house to finish the paint job?"_ _"Sound's cool. Let's get to it"_ said Nazz. As we all packed up and headed out the mall, we all got on our bikes; unfortunately I had to get back on Marie's moped. I was taking deep breaths in before I somehow lose consciousness on the ride back. _"Oh dear- oh dear!". "Lighten up dreamboat; I got us here in one piece". "Still I wish to not have a heart attack at this young age". "Yeah whatever. We beat everyone here so let's just bust out the paint already. "Marie please, just take it easy on those hard breaks you do". "(*inhales, exhales*) Fine. Next time though"._ Even though Marie is quick with everything I just wish she would actually slow down like most people. As we entered the house we took out the paint the Nazz brought and started filling up trays, as everyone else slowly arrived one by one but Kevin and Rolf haven't shown up yet. I didn't really like red walls in the hallways or anywhere in the house for that matter, so we kept the red paint sealed up.

Eddy colored his room the same bright tan color, or maybe it was light pink, the same way his room was set up at his parents' house. I guess maybe he wanted to feel a bit closer to home in a way. Ed left his the same purple color as his basement room, hopefully without the filth underneath his bed. Surprisingly Sarah brought extra wallpaper that she's been saving to match half of her assigned room with Nazz but Nazz told her to cover up the entire room anyways since they were gonna be sharing it later on and that half of it painted wouldn't match at all. Jimmy painted his room a nice lavender purple color and even brought a furniture couch like the one he had back at his house. I told Johnny and Plank that their room wasn't ready yet cuz we still needed Kevin and Rolf to arrive with more supplies so that they could paint when they get the chance. I painted my half of the room in the observatory a light green color just how I liked it, with a bit of Marie's help. In the end we made our room's look just like our original rooms.

**2:15 p.m. **

Rolf and Kevin finally arrived and had brought 2 wheel barrels full of wood and a couple big sheets of glass. _"Double D Ed boy, Rolf and Kevin Boy here come with more supplies to finish the construction". "Yeah and the glass here is actually bullet proof, but I'm pretty sure that if you brought Ed upstairs he'll figure a way to break it". "Oh my. Well what would the bullet proof glass be needed for Kevin?". "For several windows in the house. Also I was gonna look for some metal later to weld into split ceilings for the observatory rooms instead of wood". "Well Marie and I were at the junkyard earlier and found a bunch of metal pipes. You think it could be melted down and used?" "Double D that's kinda dangerous you know? As long as it's not in the house it could get melted down". "Kevin let me and my sisters handle the metal. We got this"_ said Marie. _"By the way, Marie what are you and your sisters doing to the room below us?"_ asked Kevin. _"Double D said that we might as well turn that room into a bathroom. Less time wasted traveling to the other two across the house, right?". "Oh right ok. Why didn't I think of that? Anyways, I'm gonna need Johnny and Rolf's help with their rooms getting built. Double D we got this part covered. Go help Marie if you want". "Thanks Kevin"._

I went down to the mid-level to see that the Kanker's were already nearly done with the new bathroom. I didn't even notice that they already built a wall and ceiling in a circular formation. _"Excuse me ladies but do you happen to need any assistance here by any chance?". "Nah, we got this hot stuff"_ said Lee twisting and turning pipes and levers. I decided to go to _Eddy's room to see if he and Ed were there or not. Luckily they were and I just happened to find them playing with the pool table. "For the last time Lumpy, the white ball is used to hit your striped ball". "Nope. White ball hits 8 ball. I win". "You hit the 8 ball when your other balls are gone". "Ok Eddy"._ To my surprise Ed hit the white ball hard, bounced off the walls and hit my hat off revealing my long hair again. _"Sockhead when did you get here?". "I've been here for the last thirty seconds watching you trying to teach Ed to play pool poorly". "Whatever. You really need a haircut you know?". "I'm perfectly fine Eddy. I'd rather leave it this way. Also I just wanted to ask you both something. Have you noticed that up until now, the Kanker's haven't tried to harass us in any way what so ever?"._ Ed and Eddy looked at each other confused and then had a surprised look on their faces. _"Come to think of it, those Kanker's are being a little too nice lately. We should spy on them. Sockhead, set up camera's quick and-" "Eddy stop right there this instance. We don't need to be spying on them with cameras. I'm just curious to know if you or Ed had noticed anything out of the ordinary as I have". "I still say we set up cameras". "Eddy the last time we "set up" a camera, it was on Jimmy's birthday and we thought Kevin was a spy. I still haven't even come around to asking him what he did with it"._

**Observatory Top floor **

_"Achoo!"_ sneezed Kevin. _"Gazuntite"_ said Johnny. _"They say that in this country of yours, you sneeze when someone is talking about you"_ said Rolf. _"Nah, it's probably just some dust"_ said Kevin.

**Eddy's Room **

_"Kanker's bad for Ed"_ whispered Ed to himself. _"I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way then fellows"._ I left the room as Eddy and Ed got back to their game. I decided to walk over to Nazz and Sarah's room to check up on them and see their progress. I knocked on the door. ***Knock-knock*** _"Well ladies I see you managed to decorate your room quickly". "Yeah dude. Sarah and I have good taste in decorating". "And playing with dollies"_ said Sarah. I gotta say, Nazz and Sarah really knew how to decorate a room. It was a mixture of young and mature retro aura in the space around us. Kinda like having two sisters bunking in with each other and knowing what goes where and liking what the other person does to make a room feel like their natural environment. They even had soft jazz music playing. A guy could really get used to hanging out in a room like this. _"I can see that you're both busy. I'm gonna go check on Jimmy right now"._ Walking down the hallway I could still hear the music playing and filling me up with excitement. Jimmy had the door open so peeked in to see his work of art.

_"Jimmy this is amazing. Who knew you had so much artistic design in you?". "Do you like it Double D? It's just a little taste of how I wanted to design my room in a way"._ Jimmy had the nice lavender painted walls with a light blue carpet added to the floor, the second chair he had that matched the one in his room, a mattress and bed with a coffee table in the middle, a wooden clothing drawer, the oven he used to make his cookies with, a few picture frames of art that might've been works of Picasso and a work bench table with his stuffed animals. I can see he had Mr. Yum Yums with him still. _"It's almost feeling like a second home to you, isn't it Jimmy?". "Sure is Double D". _Jimmy was unpacking a few more things from a bag he had brought with him. It looked like he had a radio and attachments. Seems like everybody has a radio of their own. _"I'll catch you later Jimmy"._ I walked down to go see Ed's room in the basement. I can already see that everything was arranged the same way his room was, only this room seemed a bit wider and longer in length. Everything seemed normal. I didn't smell anything rotten at all. I even looked under the bed to make sure Ed wasn't leaving any surprises for us later on. Everything was in the clear. I guess Ed was turning a new leaf. For now that is.

I heard someone coming downstairs so I went to check who it was. Right before I was about to walk out of Ed's room, I bumped into Marie who came in. _"Oh Marie. I was wondering who that was coming down"._ Without a warning Marie wrapped her arms around me tight, like she was hugging me. I was shaking with fear thinking that the Kanker's harassment free streak was about to end, but suddenly Marie kissed me softly on the cheek. I know that this sounds no different than all the times they kissed us or rather eat up our faces with their lips, but this one kiss was different, like it was meaning to it. She unwrapped her arms, turned around and walked back upstairs rather quickly. I walked back up and didn't see her insight. I tried ignoring what happened but couldn't. I went to check on Kevin's room to try and preoccupy my mind. I don't really mean to be rude but it seems that Kevin hasn't decorated his room yet. I guess I should blame myself since he's been the one doing most of the heavy work and hadn't gotten the time to get to it. I walked back to the observatory to see how the work was going. The Kanker's were already finished decorating the bathroom like it was nothing. All the pipes and waterworks were functioning well and they had already installed lights. Marie wasn't looking at me so I guess she was pretending that nothing happened a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but hold my hand up to my right cheek that she placed her lips on.

I went upstairs to the top level to see that the walls were all evenly placed. All we needed now were the ceiling tops that we had the metal for that Kevin mentioned. _"Double D, can you help Johnny and Rolf bring their stuff up? I need to get started on my room". "Sure thing Kevin"._ It took about half an hour to bring up Rolf and Johnny's furniture to the top levels but it was good that Lee and May helped out while Marie was messing with the electrical equipment in the newly built bathroom. All Johnny brought was a mattress and bed set, a wooden drawer, a table and some chairs. Rolf had brought the same but with a few rugs that were rather hairy and that cane he walked around with at school with Jimmy and Johnny in their Urban Ranger uniforms. _"Double D Ed boy. How far you with the metal ceilings?". "The Kanker's are in charge of it actually Rolf. I have no control of that task". "Oh I knew we forgot something"_ said May. _"This'll be easy. Let's go May"_ said Lee. _"Where are you gonna make those metal ceilings, if I may ask?". "In the underground room downstairs"_ said Lee. _"I thought Kevin said that was dangerous?"_ said Johnny. _"Not when it comes to Kanker's"_ said May. _"I got a bad feeling about this, Plank"._

_"Fret not Johnny the wood boy. If the Kanker's say they can get it done, let them continue"._ As reliving as that sounded, I had to side with Johnny on this one. Kevin said it himself that melting metal inside the house was dangerous. I felt like going to Ed's room and hiding underneath his mattress, because I felt like it was the only thing that'll survive an explosion. None the less, the rooms were all evenly spaced out with a hallway that was spacious enough to walk through. Now I'm thinking to myself how all the hard work we put in would've gone to waste if an explosion did happen. _"Oh dear, I should go check on the Kanker's and see what they're doing"._ I ran down the walkway quick as Rolf and Johnny saw me nearly fall off from each corner of the barricades Kevin set up. I did catch a glimpse of Marie finishing up one last attachment to the to the built-in water heater. I did wonder where she got it from but I remembered her saying at the junkyard that she builds things. I made it to the bookshelf entrance downstairs to see what Lee and May were up to.

For some reason I could feel an intense increase in temperature as soon as I stepped in. It felt like a sauna in here. I saw an orange light at the end of the tunnel. The closer I got, the hotter it was. I finally came out the end to see Lee and May burning the metal pipes down but how they were doing it confuses me. They had some type of caldron hanging from the ceiling with a fire in the middle of the room, burning from underneath. I could hear the rust itself getting crispier. They were dumping the pipes inside the caldron and adding some type of oil substance. After a few minutes they pushed the side of the caldron over and out poured the metal itself but in liquid form, into a pipe going towards the water under the bathroom. The liquid had went into a rectangular wooden box in the water and hardened as steam filled the air. May walked towards it pulled out the metal sheet that was formed. I couldn't believe what my eyes had seen. What they did breaks logic in my opinion.

I backed away slowly before they heard me. As I did I had bumped into something, or rather someone. I turned around to see that it was Marie. _"Oh hey Marie what's-"._ Marie covered my mouth with her hand, put her finger to her lips like she was shushing me and pointed towards the stairs directing me to get out. She wasn't angry at me or gave me a bad look but I complied with her and left quietly.

**4:00 p.m. **

**Eddy's room**

I waited in Eddy's room with Jimmy, Sarah, and Ed as Nazz was beating Eddy at Pool. Eddy was down to 5 more balls, as for Nazz she only needed 2 shots in and they were both in the middle, including the 8 ball. It was Eddy's turn now. He hit the white ball, missing Nazz's last 2 shots in the middle and successfully managed to hit 2 of his shots into a far corner. He was down to 3. He then hit the next one and got one more in the opposite corner he just hit. He tried one more time but missed. They were both at 2 and the white ball was in the middle just an inch from Nazz's. _"Haha. Beat that"_ said Eddy. As Nazz positioned herself to aim, we all took long sips of our sodas. Slowly she hit the white ball, hitting her last 2 shots in unison, which means at the same time, and both going into opposite directions and into the middle holes. Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor because he knew that Nazz was able to hit again thanks to the rule of the game. As she did, she took one last sip of her pineapple soda, turned around, closed her eyes and hit the white ball to the 8 ball and went in. Game over. _"That's 2 out of 3 wins for me Eddy. You know what that means. You owe me 2 jawbreakers when you get your first paycheck"_ said Nazz. _"Fine. I got it"._ Eddy wasn't upset or anything but hey when it comes to jawbreakers, it's all worth it. _"Ok next game goes to Jimmy and Sarah, guys". "I'm gonna go check on Kevin real quick and see what he's up to. Have fun fellows". _

**Kevin's room**

I walked to Kevin's room to see his progress and all I saw was that he built shelves with borders on the walls and swept up a little. _"Kevin, you haven't brought several of your belongings to put in here?". "Not yet. I'm thinking of doing it tomorrow instead. I'm thinking of putting tools and parts on these shelves so I can fix and build stuff". "Like what, I might ask?". "Not really sure about it, maybe just little projects. What's everyone else doing? ". "Well Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Ed and Eddy are playing pool in Eddy's room; The Kanker's were making the metal ceilings like you said to make but in the underground, which you said not to in the house". "How did it turn out?". "The last time I saw was 2 hours ago and how they made them broke logic in my mind. There weren't any explosions yet but I haven't checked since then". _Just as I finished Kevin's phone rang._ "_***Answer* **Hey Rolf, whats up? Really? That fast? Ok, on my way up.***End call* **Rolf said to come and see the Kanker's work".

**Observatory room**

Kevin and I went up to see what the Kanker's did and surprisingly they did excellent. _"Nice of you boys to show up"_ said Lee. _"We did a little extra work and build baldy here a window with that bullet proof glass you found. We made some support beams above your room, placed metal sheets that we made for extra strength and build these ceilings in 45 degree triangle formation across. So basically we built attics for you guys". "We made the rooms sound proof too so you can have conversations to yourselves and lights to see in the dark"_ said May. _"Dude that is awesome"_ said Kevin. _"I must say, you three never fail at surprising me with the work you do". "That's the gift we get from our mom. Give us wire's, we can turn it into something good. Give us something good and we can make it great"_ said Marie. _"Let Rolf prepare a feast of a thousand meats, to satisfy a hard day's worth of labor". "I'm gonna make some potato salad" _said Johnny. I knew that all of that kinda sounded unhealthy to just eat alone, so I decided to be in charge of fruits and salads, which Rolf had actually grown for us in the backyard but weren't ready to be picked. I can't believe I was gonna this but I had no other choice, I needed those supplies quick. _"Marie, can you accompany me to the market please, with your moped?". "Sure thing dream boat"._ I grabbed my bag from my room and quickly ran down to the front to Marie with her motorized mayhem vehicle warmed up. _"Hold on tight"._ I was holding on for my life as soon as she revved it. ***zoom***

**4:40 p.m.**

***tires screeching* **

We made it to a small produce market close to the candy store and my hair was standing and pointing backwards. It finally took me this long to realize that I haven't been wearing my hat at all since Ed hit that billiard off the pool table. _"Ok we're here. Now what?". "I needed to pick up stuff for salads and some fruit. I didn't think it was gonna be healthy just eating meat and mashed potato alone". _We entered in and I could already feel that cold breeze coming from the air conditioner above hit us. I quickly grabbed the simple stuff; lettuce, tomato, bananas, strawberries, apples, grapes, oranges, onions, garlic, peppers, lemons, limes, and a pineapple. In total all this came out to $25.80 in just produce alone. I put the bags into my backpack as we exited out the store. _"Maybe I should've grabbed blue berries as well. Maybe for another day". "Double D, if you want I have a lot at my house. I could bring those berries tomorrow with an extra box of pancake mix I keep in my room". "Are you sure Marie? I don't want to be a bother". "Double D, please". _She had her hand on my shoulder and had her eyes looking deep into mine. I could feel like she had a need to wanna help out as much as possible. _"Ok Marie. Please bring them when you can". "Ok dream boat"_ smiled Marie. We got back on her moped and zoomed out fast.

**5:05 p.m. **

As we reached the house she stopped hard halfway to the door way. I flew off because of my light weight body into the house with the door opened wide and landed face first onto the couch. _"Ouch. Who left the door open?". "Oh sorry bro. I took out the original door and was installing this new white door. It's finished now"_ said Kevin. _"Oh what a good gesture Kevin"._ _"Thanks. Also, glad you made it. You're just in time. Rolf and Johnny just finished cooking about a minute ago and Jimmy baked a lot of red velvet cupcakes. Everyone already headed up to the observatory room". "Well then let's go join them, shall we. I brought fruits and vegetables to make salad with". "Cool, got any apples?" "We sure do. Here"._ I tossed an apple to Kevin and he took a huge bite out of it. I guess he really needed a bite to eat. The three of us all headed upstairs to join the others. There were 2 tables set up in the middle with 13 chairs set up for everyone, including Plank. Rolf had cooked up a platter of steaks circling around a whole cooked chicken in the middle. Johnny had made a huge bowl of mashed potato like he said he would. _"Johnny I brought in the gravy and it's ready"_ said Ed. I know that gravy goes with mashed potato but I was afraid to ask how, where and what Ed did to make it. As the plates, cups and silverware were being passed out, I quickly made the salad and put the apples, grapes, bananas and oranges into a fruit bowl and placed them both on the table. We took out more sodas out of the fridge and placed them around the table in case anyone wanted more variety. Eddy took out his radio and set it up to a random music station that plays almost every type of music genre.

**6:00 p.m.**

As time flew by we were stuffing our faces and socializing with eachother. These steaks that Rolf made were just amazing. I couldn't resist another bite but my stomach kept telling me no and that I've had enough. _"You ok dreamboat?". "Yes Marie. I've just eaten too much, that's all". _I took a sip of cherry soda to wash down the food in me, thinking that it would help. _"Rolf you really know how to cook an awesome steak". "Thank you Nazz girl". "You guys need to try Jimmy's cupcakes"_ said Sarah, munching on two at the same time. _"I actually liked that Double D went out of his way to bring us healthy fruits and vegetables to balance this meal for us". "The pleasure is all mines Jimmy". "Plank says he's had too much chicken to eat"._ All I saw was a chicken bone left on Planks plate. I'm actually scared to think that Plank actually ate it or maybe someone else did. I know it couldn't be Ed because his love for chickens prevented him from taking one bite. _"Save some of that fruit for us, lumpy". "Ok Eddy". "This salad could actually use some shredded cheese"_ said Lee. _"I'll eat it regardless"_ said May. _"Hey Nazz, you wanna get ice cream after this?". "Sure thing Kevin". _ I noticed that Kevin had pulled his phone out of his pocket, like he just received a message. _"Hold on guys, I gotta go get something real quick" _said Kevin. It took about 5 minutes for Kevin to get back and he was holding a big box as he walked back into the room. _"Yo Kev, whats in the box?"_ asked Eddy. _"Just something you guys always chased me down for". _As Kevin opened the box, he dug into it and pulled out a jawbreaker. _"Jawbreaker!"_ yelled Ed. _"Ed no, calm down!"._ I tried holding him still before he tried to flip the tables over and jump Kevin for the jawbreaker. "Whoa relax man. I got plenty here for everybody". Kevin wasn't kidding. He tossed the one he had in his hand to Ed and pulled more out for the rest of us. _"I had these special ordered from the factory I work at. Cheers". _This night couldn't have gotten more perfect than how it is. We had a nice buffet of food, cold drinks, all of our friends were over and getting along, and Kevin bringing these jawbreakers made our night.

**6:30 p.m.**

As we finished our last bites and had our last sips, we cleaned up the dishes and threw away bottles in the garbage. Everyone packed up their belongings, said their goodbyes and Ed, Eddy and I were left alone with a remodeled house. _"Sockhead, what are you doing hanging around Marie?". "It's nothing serious Eddy. She was just helping out with a few things. I didn't see you or Ed acting scared with Lee and May around". "That's cause we were eating a buffet. "Totally different. Actually wish there was more" _said Eddy. Eddy was picking food out with a toothpick. _"There's nothing bad going on fellows, honest". "I'm gonna go down to bed and watch TV. guys". "Ed, don't forget to shower"._ He ran down to the basement as I said those very words. _"Well enough of that. I'm gonna go take a shower myself since lumpy doesn't want to"._ With that said I went to the observatory and closed the book case behind me since Eddy decided to go to the other bathroom to shower. I decided to take one as well. Standing there with the hot water hitting my back and my arms crossed, I started thinking a lot about what was said and how everything just felt different somehow. The Kanker's weren't harassing us, I felt perfectly normal now and then when Marie comes near, but somehow I felt as if something had change. Maybe we were all just growing up and maturing a little more. I decided to turn the shower top off and just lay in the tub as a Jacuzzi instead. I really needed to relax.

**7:13 p.m. **

I came out and got dressed and headed up to my room. I turned on the TV and laid down between the blanket and the sheets. I was feeling tired from eating all that food this evening. I could feel the Itis coming along. I could see just a bit out the window and noticed a little bit of sunshine left from the sunset. I was slowly dosing off to sleep and with the TV still on. I felt like just leaving it like that and turn the other way. As I shut my eyes, I started thinking about Marie again. I actually thought to myself that she was fun to be around with. I even thought about the kiss she left on my cheek earlier. I could still feel it in fact even though it's been washed. I took out my phone and looked at her number she gave me. I don't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that I was hoping to see her tomorrow morning for breakfast like she said.

**Author's log: **

_**Sorry that I've been taking so long guys. I've had to go to work, spend time with family and loved ones and get a lot of Marine related stuff to go over with. As you can see, I thought about throwing in a lot of these ideas in as the days were passing by and put them into this chapter while they were still fresh in my mind. I'll try my best to continue on with the next chapter and sorry if this one takes too long guys. Please read, share and subscribe to enjoy more of the Ed's continued adventures. Thank you.**_


End file.
